yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Wishing For a Friend's Return
is the sixteenth chapter of the main storyline of the mobile game Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Flower. Summary : Note: Older Sonoko will be referred to as '''Sonoko' and younger Sonoko will be Sonocchi. Yuki Yuna will be referred to as Yuna and any other characters with the name "Yuna" will be addressed by their surnames.'' Normal Mode Utano attempts to capture Akamine with her whip but fails once Akamine summons the fairy to battle her. Utano's clone tries to dissuade her by reminding her of the fear she feels being the sole protector of Suwa, but Utano easily rebuffs every attempt. Meanwhile, Anzu's counterpart suggests that Anzu was actually glad that the Vertexes attacked since it allowed her to make friends; however, Anzu asserts that she would have met Tamako and her friends elsewhere because they are important to her. Elsewhere, Chikage is interrogated about her relationship with Takashima, and her counterpart suggests that Takashima may not feel the same way as Chikage feels. Chikage says while she cannot be certain of the nature of their relationship, she can be sure that she cares for Takashima no matter what. After all of the clones are defeated, Akamine refuses to admit defeat and summons a horde of Vertexes against the heroes. After they defeat the Vertexes, Akamine congratulates them on being able to defeat a hero of a rebelling god, whose powers rival those of the heavenly gods. She adds that there are other powerful gods as well, but escapes before saying too much. Back in the club room, Uesato Hinata and Fujimori Mito are relieved to know that the heroes are safe but urge them to rest. They report that they have liberated almost all of Ehime and that soon, they may be able to liberate both Kouchi and Tokushima at once. Hard Mode: The Heroes Go Camping Tamako is first fired up saying they should camp at a riverbank. Yuna and Takashima are intrigued and Hinata says that they went camping one weekend due to Tamako's suggestion. Tamako quickly splits the heroes into groups. Utano is ecstatic about wanting to start a fire as she said she is only alive becauseher ancestors started the first fire. Natsume is soon moved by her spirit and helps Utano before Mito is unsure if it'll catch fire at all. Karin helps the remaining girls build a tent and everyone thanks her for her help leaving her flustered. Chikage is unsure as to why she needs to sleep outside before getting resolve to help finish the tent and look at the stars with Takashima. The heroes with Tamako are having a hard time fishing with their bare hands before Tamako catches one easily leaving the girls awestruck. As Tamako's group comes back they are still surprised a campfire hasn't been started yet. The girls trying to start one come to the conclusion they needed more oxygen and would dig a hole under the campfire. Tamako soon uses a match to start one and the girls say they thought matches were banned before Tamako says not to sweat over small stuff. The heroes are soon amazed watching the stars at night. Chikage tells Takashima that their neighbors were annoying. Natsume notes that the Shikoku girls wouldn't be able to see stars and auroras that easily as Hokkaido and Okinawa.Shikoku is a relatively heavily urban area with heavier light pollution compared to the less densely populated Hokkaido and Okinawa. Sekka notes that in Hokkaido, she could see an aurora at times. The girls are in awe and Natsume wishes to see one. Sekka soon says she might not see one ever again if she returned to her world. She notes that her world is just pitch black and sometimes stars like this are nice to view. References Navigation Category:Scenario